108 nuclear power plants operate in the U.S. without any servicing off-site facility for storage of their spent nuclear fuel rods. When fuel rods can no longer efficiently produce steam, they are taken out of commission and are immediately put into under water storage at a power plant pool where the water absorbs the inherently generated heat. In time the fuel rods decay and the heat generation diminishes. After five years the fissile material is sufficiently spent (decayed/transformed) such that the fuel rods can be stored unconfined in an open air arena. A permanent spent fuel storage facility is planed in the Yucca Mountain region of Nevada. Until then, a "Monitored Retrievable Storage" (MRS) facility is being sought for the intermediate storage of the spent fuel. The author of this patent has worked on many varieties of nuclear material transport equipment and facilities for nuclear fuel since 1958. U.S. Pat. No. 5,448,604 describes an "MRS" facility serviced with railroad equipment.